


Come to Bed

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, He really needs to stop sleeping in his chair, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you come home from work to find your husband asleep at his desk, you try your best to get him in bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Come to Bed

After coming home from a long night at the hospital, you weren’t surprised that most of the house was in darkness. You had figured he would be in bed by now, or at least hoped he would be in bed by now. You quickly showered in the hallway bathroom, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping, and changed into the pair of pajamas he had left for you on the sink. He knew you’d just want to shower and go to bed after your shift. Words could not describe how much you loved him. You stretched, taking in your appearance in the mirror. The lines from your mask had already begun to fade, but your eyes looked tired. You were ready for your much needed day off tomorrow. You gently brushed your hair and braided it before heading to the bedroom.

You let out a sigh as you walked past your husband’s office. The door was cracked, and could see light spilling through. With a gentle nudge of your foot, the door opened to reveal a sight you were starting to become accustomed to. You tilted your head to take a look at him, the sleepy professor in his rumpled sweater. He had fallen asleep grading papers again. You shook your head, not caring that he couldn’t see. He had to stop burning the candle from both ends.

Carefully, you crept across the wood floor, mindful of avoiding the creaky boards. You gently knelt beside his chair, resting your chin on his knee. In a soothing motion, you rubbed his arm to to wake him.

“Mmmm,” he started to stir. He picked his head up from his arm, “Oh, darling, you’re home.”

“Obi, this is the third time this week you’ve fallen asleep at your desk. At least grade in something more comfortable than jeans and a sweater,” you chuckled.

He nodded sleepily. “I will, dearest, I will.”

You got up and gently took his hands in yours. “Come to bed.”

He let you tug him to his feet, too tired to protest. You led him down the hall to your room. You couldn’t help but grin. Your husband was so childlike when he was sleepy, letting you take him here and there. You deposited him on the bed before rooting around in his drawers for pajamas. You settled on a pair of flannel pants and a henley shirt. Turning your attention back to him, you gently helped him out of his clothes and into his pajamas before getting into bed.  
  
“Darling, I’m sorry,” he murmured as you crawled in bed with him. “I know I need to take better care of myself.” He pulled you against him, large arms encircling your waist. You leaned back into him as you smoothed your hands against his arms.

“It’s alright, I know you’re stressed. Working from home hasn’t been an easy transition for you,” you replied.

He kissed your temple. “But, tomorrow we get to spend the whole day together. No work, no papers, just us.”  
  
“Mmm,” you replied sleepily, “I like the sound of that.”

You fell asleep cradled in his arms, sleeping soundly. Only when the rays of late morning sunlight slanted across your face did you start to stir from your slumber. Like a cat, you lazily stretched to find the bed short a person. Confused, you sat up and looked around. You heard noises coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

Obi-Wan looked up at you sheepishly as you leaned against the doorway. “Good morning, darling, I was hoping to finish this before you woke up, but it seems I’m a little out of practice.” He gestured over to a pile of burnt pancakes sitting on a plate. Ah, the reject pile. 

You chuckled, crossing the room to sit at the kitchen island and watch him work. His hair stuck up in a couple of places on his head, causing your heart to flutter. His muscles were visible through the ribbing of his shirt, and his pants sat low on his hips, the hem just barely scraping the floor. You let out a contented sigh. 

Obi-Wan gently placed a plate of pancakes in front of you, these looked perfect. He slid into the seat next to you with his own plate. “So, sweetheart, what do you want to do today?”

“Honestly, Obi?” You replied, “I just want to have a pajama day where we snuggle up under a blanket and watch movies.”

“Well, we already have the pajama part taken care of,” he smiled, “I suppose I could find us a blanket. I’ll let you choose the movies.” He kissed the top of your head. _Enamored_. That was how you felt.

“Sounds good to me,” you smiled, slicing into your breakfast. However, before you made the first incision, you noticed something. “Are these in the shape of a heart?”

Obi-Wan smiled a lopsided smile. “They were made with love?”


End file.
